


I'll Be Waiting

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Songfic, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd decides it's time to tell Grace how he feels...by means of song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I've made up an existing relationship between Grace and someone for the sake of this story, so I suppose that makes it slightly AU, as this story is set before Season 6, episodes 9 & 10, 'Yahrzeit, Part 1 & 2'. All lyrics used belong to Lenny Kravitz, 'I'll Be Waiting'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Spence!"

"Yeah, boss?" Spencer replied as he appeared in the doorway to Boyd's office.

"What was that song?"

"Which one?"

"The one they just played on the radio," Boyd said slowly.

Boyd, Spencer and Stella were having a Sunday working session to clear a backlog of paperwork, but without the doctors. Eve was spending time at the body farm, as usual, and Grace was…well, Grace was taking a few days off, with Boyd's blessing. She had recently broken up with her long-term partner after she found he had been cheating on her for years. By all accounts, in the end, he had turned out to be a nasty bastard, and it took all of Boyd's self-control not to go and find him to kick the shit out of him. The rest of the team were just as bad, but Grace had made them promise to just forget about it.

Spencer had decided that the mood in the office needed lightening, even if it was just the three of them, and he'd brought a radio in. Boyd spent a few hours refusing to let him put it on, but eventually he relented and found he actually enjoyed the sound of music while he worked, though he didn't think he could put up with it in the middle of a case.

One song in particular had gripped his attention from the opening notes, and as he listened to lyrics, Boyd felt his chest tightening. It was like the song was speaking to him, for him, saying things he couldn't say.

Spencer smiled. "That, boss, was Lenny Kravitz."

"That's supposed to mean something to me?" Boyd replied, his expression blankly.

"It would if you were cool," Spencer said, his smile growing into a grin.

"Well help me to be 'cool', Spence, and tell me the name of the song and how I can get hold of it."

"The song was 'I'll Be Waiting', and you can borrow my Lenny Kravitz CD. That track's on it."

Boyd smiled. "Thanks, Spence."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not one I want to share with you."

"Okay." He turned away, then looked back. "I think she'll be suitably impressed."

Boyd shook his head. "You shouldn't think so much. You'll end up hurting yourself."

Spencer just waved his hand, dismissing the comment. Half an hour later, he left the office and returned with lunch, and a surprise for Boyd.

"It was in my car," he said, putting a CD case on the table. "Don't lose it or scratch it."

"Thanks, Spence." Boyd fingered the case, thoughts galloping through his head, his lunch remaining untouched on his desk. Finally he stood up and went to the doorway. "Why don't you two go home? There's not much more we can do, and I want to leave some work for Grace and Eve tomorrow."

Stella was about to protest, but Spencer, in an uncharacteristic show of tact, took the hint. "Okay," he said. "In that case, who's up for a pub lunch? I'm buying."

"Count me in," Stella replied, suddenly eager to leave.

Boyd shook his head. "I'm okay, thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Boyd," Stella said, waving.

"Bye, boss," Spencer added, hurrying to catch up with the DC.

Boyd waited for a while before going into Grace's office; she was the only one of them with a stereo, and he knew she put it to good use when working late, though she never played it loud enough for him to hear. He put the CD into the machine, found the track he wanted and pressed play. As he listened to the song again, he knew it was the right choice.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

The next week passed in a blur as the case they had started working on took an unexpected turn. As Sunday rolled round again, they had managed to secure a result, and Boyd let them all go home early; that meant before midnight, and surprisingly, before midday.

But Grace opted to stay in the office and work, and Boyd could hazard a guess as to why. Usually Grace was the one who badgered him into letting the team go home, but not that week.

Boyd sat in his office, torn between wanting to see how she was doing, and not wanting to invade her private space. He was also waiting for the ideal opportunity, for the moment Grace left her office. Eventually, he saw her get to her feet and head out of her office.

*Bathroom*, she mouthed to him as she passed the window, giving him a small smile as well.

Boyd just nodded and smiled back. As soon as Grace was out of sight, he yanked his desk drawer open, grabbed an envelope and ran into her office. He placed the envelope on her desk and ran back to his own room, closing the door and the blinds quickly. As his heart rate began to slow down, Boyd heard Grace return, and he sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was wait.

His plan was a simple one, but for him, it was a mammoth gesture, and he hoped Grace would recognise it for what it was. It hadn't taken Boyd long to realise how he felt, but he had a problem admitting it to himself. Once he had, he assessed the risks and the pitfalls, and then set about planning the best way to tell Grace what she meant to him. When he had heard that song, Boyd thought it was the perfect way.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace saw Boyd's blinds were closed when she returned from the bathroom and she smiled to herself. That usually meant he was working even harder than normal, or he'd decided to have a nap. Either way, he didn't want disturbing, and Grace was fine with that. For once, she was glad Boyd was Boyd; it meant he didn't keep coming and checking up on her, although he was being more caring than normal.

Grace shut her office door, but stopped before she sat down. There was an envelope her desk that definitely wasn't there when she left, and she didn't think anyone else was around except for Boyd.

She perched on the edge of her chair and looked at the handwriting. Frowning, Grace reached for the envelope and opened it. Inside was a CD case and a note, which simply read, *Track 6, from me to you.*

"Lenny Kravitz," she muttered. "Who the hell is he?"

Shrugging, Grace got to her feet, walked over to the stereo and put the CD in. Selecting the track she wanted, she pressed play and returned to her seat, unsure what to expect but to a piano solo beginning wasn't it.

*He broke your heart  
He took your soul  
You're hurt inside  
'Cause there's a hole*

That was true. Adam had hurt Grace more than anyone else ever had, and she couldn't seem to move past it.

*You need some time  
To be alone  
Then you will find  
What you've always known  
I'm the one who really loves you, baby  
I've been knocking at your door*

Grace pressed the pause button on her stereo remote.

"What is Boyd trying to tell me? That he - loves me?" she murmured to herself. "No, it can't be. Can it?"

Grace thought back over her friendship with Boyd, looking for any clues as to how he felt about her. Yes, he was calmer and more tolerant when she was around. He seemed to seek her out for reassurance when he needed it, in a round about way. He seemed to enjoy her company. Maybe it was possible he had feelings for her, but he was so good at hiding things like that, she couldn't be sure. But then he had said this song was from him to her…. Grace pressed play.

*As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there  
Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I've seen you cry  
Into the night  
I feel your pain  
Can I make it right?*

Grace found herself analysing her feelings for Boyd. She had been with Adam for a long time, but she always felt her relationship with him lacked a certain connection, and Grace suddenly realised she had that connection with Boyd. She began to understand that the policeman couldn't voice his emotions, so he was telling her what he wanted through a song instead.

*I've realised  
There's no end in sight  
Yet still I wait  
For you to see the light  
I'm the one who really loves you, baby  
I can't take it any more*

"Oh, Boyd," Grace whispered.

*As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there  
Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
You are the only one I've ever known  
That makes me feel this way*

That made Grace sit up and listen. Boyd had been married; hadn't he felt that way about his wife? She knew he had loved her, but did he love Grace differently…in a more complete way?

*I want to be with you until we're old*

Grace laughed. Weren't they old already?

*You'll have the love you need right in front of you*

She could almost hear Boyd say, "You'll have me", and like the first bright rays of sun appearing after a storm, Grace realised it was Boyd she wanted, and had all along.

*As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there  
Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there*

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd ran his hand through his hair and leant back in his chair. His paperwork was almost done, something he was pleased about, and as soon as it was completed, he could finally go home. He still hadn't heard anything from Grace, but he had stopped worrying a while ago. Whatever would happen would happen; there was nothing he could do to change it now. Boyd snorted. He had definitely been spending too much time around Grace, thinking like that.

A knock on the door made him lean forward suddenly, his hands resting on his desk. "Yeah?"

"Hi," Grace said as her head appeared.

Boyd smiled. "Hi."

"I'm all done so I'm going home now."

"Okay. You want me to walk you out?"

Grace smiled back. "I'm a big girl, Boyd, I think I can manage on my own."

"Well phone if you need any assistance," he said mock-seriously.

"I will," Grace replied, smiling again. "Oh, and I put Spence's CD on his desk. He doesn't have bad taste in music really."

"No, he doesn't," was all Boyd could say.

"Night."

"Night," he called after her as she shut the door. He leant back in his chair again, looking at the window behind him upside down. He watched Grace's shadow disappear down the corridor, and he rethought the situation. She had obviously listened to the song, and she was still talking to him, so it hadn't affected their friendship, which Boyd was glad about. And he hadn't expected her to just run straight to him, he had just wanted a sign, something more…real.

Suddenly going home wasn't an enticing prospect, and Boyd started to look around for other work that needed doing. He was sure there would be some lying around.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace made a small detour on her way home, and she left the music store quite pleased with herself. As she unlocked the front door of her house, she was assaulted by unwanted feelings, but she pushed them aside as she locked up again and made her way through the house. Grace poured herself a glass of wine and then put the CD on, skipping to track six and turning the volume up high. As the music filtered through the speakers, all traces of Adam's presence in the atmosphere disappeared, replaced with something else, with *someone* else. The song now would always remind Grace of Boyd; it would always make her smile.

She knew she should have said something to him before she left, but Grace figured Boyd had waited for a long time to tell her how he felt; she was confident he would wait a little longer. Grace didn't want him to think she was using him as a rebound fling after Adam, and she had to sure of her own feelings first.

*I feel your pain  
Can I make it right?  
I've realised  
There's no end in sight  
Yet still I wait  
For you to see the light  
I'm the one who really loves you*

Those lyrics caught Grace's attention, and suddenly she knew what she wanted to do. For once, she was going to listen to her heart and take a chance. Grace turned the stereo down, reached for the phone and dialled the office number.

*"Hello?"*

"I thought you were going home," she said, smiling at his predictability.

*"I found more work,"* Boyd replied simply, his voice mild.

"I see. Is it urgent?"

*"Not really. Why?"*

Grace smiled. "I wondered if you wanted to come over and we can discuss Spence's taste in music further, maybe over dinner?"

Boyd strained his ears and he could have sworn he heard faint Lenny Kravitz coming from Grace's stereo. *"Yeah, I'd like that,"* he said, smiling despite the fact she couldn't see him.

"Good."

*"Do you want me to bring some wine?"*

"If you like. Red, please."

*"Of course. I'll be round in about half an hour, then. Is that okay?"* Boyd asked, hope surging through him like a river over rapids.

"Okay. Bye, Boyd."

*"Bye, Grace."* Boyd put the phone down and allowed himself a rare, true grin. Spencer would definitely be allowed to listen to the radio more often in work from now on.

FIN


End file.
